


As Razões de Garmadon

by emeoonbird



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Lorde Garmadon só amou duas pessoas na sua miserável e trágica vida inteira.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Kudos: 9





	As Razões de Garmadon

**Author's Note:**

> garmadad é o melhor pai da série inteira, fight me

Lorde Garmadon só amou duas pessoas na sua miserável e trágica vida inteira.

Uma delas foi Misako, sua amada _Koko_ , a mulher que fazia seu coração sombrio e maquiavélico ficar quentinho e que ajudou a manter sua vida no caminho da bondade por um longo tempo.

Tinha sido ela a lutar por sua pessoa, a ter lhe dado uma _chance_ mesmo quando não merecia — mesmo que ele soubesse que ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Wu que não era apenas platônico. Garmadon não esperava que entre ele e seu irmão, Misako acabasse escolhendo justamente a si, aquele que estava destinado a ser um homem malvado que iria conquistar o mundo.

Ainda sim, ela o escolheu. E foi com esta mulher que ele teve o prazer de conhecer a segunda pessoa que mais amava.

Lloyd Garmadon. Seu filho, o pequeno diabinho com coração de ouro, seu querido La-lloyd. Ter abandonando seu menininho tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que fizera, infelizmente também fora uma das mais necessárias. Garmadon sabia que enquanto Ninjago fosse apenas um local onde a luz brilhava, Lloyd jamais poderia viver sem carregar o fardo de ser seu filho. Muitos tentariam usá-lo, assim como muitos maltratariam a pobre criança — e ele jamais se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse ao seu menininho.

Então quando acabou juntando sua ambição de tomar Ninjago com o amor pelo seu filho, a única opção que viu para realizar seu objetivo era deixar ele para trás com Misako. 

Dominaria o lugar e o tornaria a sua imagem para que ninguém ousasse fazer algum mal ao Lloyd e para saciar a maldade que pulsava em seu coração.

E se não fosse pelos malditos ninjas, seu plano já teria sido completado a muito tempo. As batalhas que travou com aqueles idiotas que cismavam em arruinar seus esquemas apenas complicaram sua vida, principalmente quando foi por causa deles — e de Wu, Garmadon tinha certeza que tinha dedo dele na irônica situação também — que seu amado filhotinho tinha descoberto ser o profetizado _ninja verde_.

O destino que estava aguardando Lloyd era amargo para ambos, e mesmo que tivesse se distanciado dele e quisesse que fizesse suas próprias escolhas, apenas um deles sairia vitorioso naquela batalha.

E se o resultado fosse a sua derrota, e consequentemente sua morte, Garmadon teria o total prazer em dizer que a sua vida — embora dramática, injusta e nem um pouco decidida realmente por si mesmo — tinha valido apenas pelas duas pessoas que tiveram um pedaço de seu murcho coração. 


End file.
